Self-Preservation
by NJKaG3
Summary: Harry’s name comes out of the Goblet and he refuses the magjc rips out the Hocrux and as much of his magic as it can shattering his blocks and letting him off the leash Harry/Susan well trained powerful smart Harry
1. Chapter1:Notachampion

**I do not own Harry Potter that honor belongs to JK Rowling. **

**A quick summary of this story Harry has had enough once his name pops out of the goblet of Fire he swears on his life and magic that he will not compete knowing that the goblet is a magically binding contract the goblet reacts and attempts to draw out his magic however it latches onto the Horcrux instead from there on the story gets interesting. Eventual Harry/Tonks and Lord Potter Sirius and Remus are large parts of this story as are the Weasley's Dumbledore however will be bashed quite regularly.**

**—————————————————————**

**Chapter 1: No more magic?**

**"**HARRY POTTER!" screamed Dumbledore after he deftly caught the piece of parchment with Harry's name on it from the Goblet of Fire "HARRY POTTER" he screamed again this time seeming more frustrated and angry. He watch as a scrawny boy that looked no older than maybe a 2nd year walked forward the boy was in 4th year of course but being beaten and starved by your relatives your entire life tends to stuns your growth.

"Sir there must be a mistake I never put my name in and I don't want to compete I just want to be normal and have a normal year at school for once in my life" said the boy his voice cracking as he spoke while tried to hold back tears not of sadness but of fear and of rage.

The old man took a deep breathe he hated putting a child through this but there was no other way it was for the greater good the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few "I'm sorry my boy it is a magically binding contract if you don't compete you lose your magic forever now come with me and we will go see the other champions" the headmaster said doing his best to maintain his grandfatherly person while dying a little on the inside, he could never have kids of his own due to a curse he was struck with during his Duel with Grindelwald and so as headmaster he began to view every child under his care at the castle as his own and this was killing him but he had now choice. As he put his hand on the boys shoulder to usher him out of the great hall Harry shook free and ran into the center of the room he raised his wand and spoke while the headmaster was still stunned.

"I swear upon my life that I will not compete in the triwizard tournament I did not enter my name or have anyone do it for me and after having to fight Quirrel being posses by Voldemort In my first year to protect the Philosophers stone and then Fighting a Basilisk in second year to save the school and then having to Cast a Patronus to drive over 100 dementors away from my godfather sirius Black who is innocent by the way last year it is probably safer for me as a Muggle all I have said is true and I swear that on my life that is my magical vow it is unbreakabke should I have lied magic herself my strike me down so I swear so mote it" He screamed at the top of his lungs everyone stared while the goblet lit up "If I survive this you better give Sirius a trial under veritaserum he shouted" then he was struck by a beam of red light from the Goblet it stuck his forehead right on his scar and he started to scream, the scream sounded much older and much more sinister than the voice of Harry Potter and slowly the red light turned green and black then then back to red and the screaming turned to just that of a boy while the light moved down to his chest and kept pulling until the goblet overloaded and eventually cracked and went out.

Harry got up and screamed "SEE IM STILL ALIVE SO THERE YOU GO NOW TO HELL WITH ALL OF YOU AND WHEN THAT SNAKE FACED BASTARD RETURNS YOU CAN FEND FOR YOURSELVES!!!!!" with that he stormed out the halls making a mad dash for the gate until he tripped over a small floppy eared creature when he got up and brushed himself off and turned around he saw him "Dobby? What are you doing here?"

The elf stared for a second bouncing on his feet before speaking "MASTER HARRY POTTER SIR!" the little elf screamed before crying and jumping on the young wizard well former wizard or so he thought at this moment.

"Yous truly is a great and amazing wizard Harry Potter sir" the elf bellowed.

"Um Dobby I'm not a wizard anymore I lost my magic to the goblet I can't even feel it anymore" Harry said.

"Yous is wrong master Harry Potter sir I can feel your core it is refilling an elf can always feel his masters core and it seems bigger now" said the elf before covering his mouth realizing he let an important piece of information slip.

"Why do you mean Master?" Asked Harry

"Well Elves need wizards to bond with or our magic withers and we die so when you freed me from the Malfoy family my magic bonded to you Harry Potter sir please don't be mad" asked dobby

"I'm not mad Dobby I just wish you told me You're a friend Dobby and I always help my friends now what's this about not losing my magic?" Asked the confused young man.

"Not here master Harry Potter sir" with that Dobby grabbed Harry and they popped to Gringotts right to the office of Potter accounts manager Snowgrinder "Ah Mr Potter you have a very loyal elf there my name is Snowgrinder I have managed the Potter accounts for well over 95 years now we goblins live about 3 times as long as you wizards anyway we have much to discuss"

Harry then sat down in the office and stared at the goblin "Snowgrinder I'm afraid I'm confused Potter Accounts? I have only ever heard of the account I use for Hogwarts expenses?"

"Well we will get to that Mr Potter we will get to that first id like to congratulate you on your emancipation and ascension to Lord of the house Potter then we would like to do a full physical as your House elf has given us a summary of how you've been treated and we can fix any and all health issues you have and then do an inheritance and ability test" the goblin was rattling off information at a rate Harry could scarcely absorb but eventually it set it.

"Wait wait wait emancipation? How is that possible and what do you mean lord Potter?" Asked the bespectacled teen.

"Well for starters yes lord you are the last of the house Potter which is an Ancient and Most Nobel house as such you should have been emancipated on your 11th birthday as per the end of line cause but when you never came in and we sent and owl and what we thought was you responding telling us that you weren't ready for that responsibility thanks to your elf here we have compiled evidence over the last year and a half and discovered that Dumbledore has been manipulating quite a bit of your life for a long time but when your name came out of the Goblet a ministry approved and owned artifact entering you in an adults only tournament you were emancipated without you or anyone else having to sign a thing as such you're now Lord Potter here is your ring put it on and then we can perform the other tests and go from there."

He saw a golden ring with a ruby stone with a golden Gryffin in the middle and (Fortune favors the bold in Latin underneath), he placed the ring on and it resized to fit when a red light engulfed him and eventually settled in and the knowledge of warding and cursebreaking flooded his mind as it's what his family was known for as well as the locations of their properties and investments, and proper etiquette and customs suddenly he just knew it all. "Wow Snowgrinder that's amazing so let's get the other tests down." So he cut his palm and let 7 drops of blood fall onto the parchment.

_Harry James Potter _

_Parents _

_Lily Irene Potter _

_James Charlus Potter _

_Family inheritances _

_Potter by blood paternal _

_Black by blood and by bequeathe _

_Gryffindor by blood paternal_

_Peverell by blood paternal _

_Flamel by blood maternal _

_Vaults _

_Potter 25,000,000 Galleons_

_Black 50,000,000 Galleons _

_Gryffindor 150,000,000 Galleons _

_Peverell 50,000,000 Galleons _

_Flamel 750,000,000 Galleons (only Heir as Nicholas and Pernelle are living so only have access to trust vault) _

_Flamel trust vault 10,000,000 Galleons _

_Investments _

_Hogwarts 25% owner _

_Flourish and Blotts 43%_

_Daily Prophet 44%_

_Treys Trunks 14%_

_Nimbus brooms 47%_

_Puddlemere United 43%_

_Paul's Potions 27%_

_Twilift and Tattings 34%_

_Auditore's fine wands and staffs 48%_

Harry continued to read a 3 page list of properties and more investments before finally reaching the last page which listed his blocks, abilities and affinities.

_Affinities _

_Prodigy or (p) learns subject 60% easier than rest_

_Adept or (a) learns 40% easier than the rest _

_Normal or (n) learns at an average rate _

_Below (b) learns 20% slower than most_

_Impossible (I) not possible to pick up subject _

_Transfiguration (P)_

_Dark Arts (P)_

_Defense (P)_

_Battle Magic (P)_

_Charms (A)_

_Wards (A)_

_Runes (A)_

_Arithmancy (N)_

_Potions (A)_

_Alchemy (P)_

_Rituals (A)_

_Blood magic (A)_

_Herbology (N)_

_Wandless magic (P)_

_Mind arts (P)_

_Elemental Magic (P)_

_Healing (B)_

_Enchanting (N)_

_Abilities _

_Parseltongue _

_Animagus _

_Metamorphagus _

_Mage sight _

_Mage sense _

_Natural Occulemens _

_Blocks _

_Core 60% recently removed _

_Mind Magic's full block still active _

_Memory partial block 45% still active _

_All abilities blocks 75% still active _

_Potions _

_Loyalty Keyed to A. Dumbledore and M. Weasley _

_Love Keyed to Ginerva Weasley _

_Muggle enraging potion _

_Befuddlement Draught _

_Blurry eye potion _

_Contracts _

_No active marriage contracts at this time _

Harry stared at the list with his account manager in disbelief until finally Goblin spoke "Well it seems the Goblet removed both the curse in your scar Dobby had told me about and your core block but with how powerful you are the Goblet overloaded before it was able to remove all of the blocks, we can remove the remaining blocks for you and we can give you a potions regimen to aliviate the malnutrition and help remove the scarring including the one on your forehead we also have a ritual that will break and reset all your bones that never healed properly and expell all of the potions in your system then we can get you your other lordship and heirship rings and get you on your way." Spoke Snowgrinder before leading a dazed and confused Harry Potter from the room into the ritual chamber 5 very very painful hours later Harry was free of all blocks on his magic and manipulative potions in his system and he could see without his glasses he then followed Snowgrinder back to his office.

"Okay Lord Potter lets get you your other rings and help you with whatever else we can before closing" spoke the goblin while handing over a long wooden box First Harry put on the Black family heirship ring and his mind flooded with knowledge again but this time of Dark Arts and history on top of family values and rules of the family and more etiquette, followed by the Flamel heirship ring and again more knowledge this time about potions and alchemy on top of the usual, and the Gryffindor where he gained knowledge of Transfiguration as well as Latin and ancient Gaelic and the ability to summon the sword of Gryffindor wherever he was, the last ring he put on was the one of the Peverell family this time he learned of Necromancy and of Rituals and more of the usual, etiquette, family values, and location of properties but what made him smile was the Hallows he could call them to him whenever he wanted and after he knew what they looked like he recognized the wand and cackled with glee over what he was about to do. "I Harry James Potter Lord Peverell master of the Hallows call to me the Wand of lore I am your new master so I swear so mote it be!" With that the elder wand left the grasp of the old fool known as Albus to many names dumb as a door nail and flashed to its new master Harry James Potter who repeated the process with the stone and finding a Horcrux in the process. He thought on it for a while and decided that the Elder Wand would need to be hidden he didn't want Dumbassdore to know he had it so he asked to go to his vault to try and find a wand holster and to store his Holly Wand as it still had the trace,

Outside the Potter vault 25 minutes later, stood a Goblin a Teen and a House Elf Harry placed his hand on the center of the giant P on the vault door and it opened he ventured inside and stored his wand, and found two wand holsters one for his ankle one for his wrist both a beautiful red color dragon hide. Finally he got a Gringotts wallet where he simply needed to channel magic into the Potter family emblem on it and think of the amount and he would get it magical or muggle he tapped the Potter ring and stated the name of the Potter Vineyard in Italy and found his way from there to Auditore's to get a wand made.

He entered the store and saw an older tanned Italian man with Greying hair and beard Harry cast a translation charm that allowed him to speak and understand Italian "Hello Mr Auditore my name is Harry Potter and I'm here for a wand one that isn't attached to the trace and one unique to me and seeing as you craft them and my family is a part owner I figured where better to go" the new lord said with the most authority he could muster

"Well Lord Potter my name is Ezio Auditore my family has been crafting wands since the time of the Roman Empire just drop 3 drops of blood into this bowl and come back tomorrow it'll be ready" the older man said with that they parted ways Harry went back home because he was planning on doing all his shopping at once.

The next morning he returned to the wand crafters "Ah hello Mr Potter your wand is ready and might I say this is probably my finest work it is Ebony and Basilisk ivory with the Core of Sphinx heartstring soaked in Chimera venom and powdered Grimm claw, 13 inches rigid with an Onyx focus crystal great for Battle Magic, mind magic and Warding" the man said before handing over a black leather box Harry opened the box to see his wand laying on a bed of Nundu fur it was stunning Black with white veins throughout and a black gem on the base with an ornate grip, he picked it up and instantly felt it the bond all the way to his core a match of all matches far beyond his old Holly wand it was perfect. Red and Gold sparks shot from the wand tip like fireworks and Harry's hair swayed In the non existent breeze his eyes glowed with power.

"This is amazing Mr Auditore how much do I owe you?" Was all Harry could say while still staring at the wand intently

"You are a part owner so I'd say free Mr Potter especially with how much fun it was to craft if you ever need another wand or a staff you know where to find me" Ezio said and gave a wave before going to the back to do more work.

After that Harry left and went on a shopping spree he purchased more books than he could have ever imagined among them were titles such as (_Defense of the Mind: sometimes the best defense is a great offense the use of imagery to create weapons to defend your mindscape, and Lost Magyks, A compendium of the elements and ways to use them in a battle, Advanced Battle Magic, Battle Transfiguration turning the tides into Spears and skewering your enemy, Blackest of Arts: Magic's most vile, Peeling isn't only for vegetables 100 ways to use household spells in a duel, the last one The way of the warlock: secrets of wordless magic and spell creation) _after that he proceeded to buy a 7 compartment expanded trunk with an apartment and library in there to store it all, a new wardrobe with all designer muggle clothes and suits as well as the finest wizard wear some more books on parselmagic he found at a stall he passed, jewelery shoes and a new broom the Thunderbolt after that he sent Hedwig off with a letter for Sirius to see if he could crash there for a while to have some company before stopping to get more owl treats where he found two things that would change his life forever. The first was a book on Phoenix's that explained the origins they came from avian familiar's that had a perfect bond with their Wizard a Ritual was then performed and they would be reborn as a Phoenix, and a peculiar egg that had been in the shop for 75 years and no one had bought it because no one actually knew what was in it but he felt a pull so he bought it. After that he went back to the vineyard to eat and sleep when he awoke his life would be changed forever.

Harry didn't wake for a whole week thought for him it felt like one night Dobby had watched over him the entire time with worry he was burning up and sweating and pale as a sheet and his magic was lashing out no one quite knew why, that is until a healer for Gringotts showed up 2 days in and explained he was going through his magical maturity and his core was expanding it appeared to be doubling in size and settling a bit but his body after years of neglect and malnutrition wasn't healthy enough to handle the influx of power so the Magic was healing him while increasing the size of his core at the same time. The problem was he couldn't eat the way he was so he was burning and using calories and nutrients he didn't have and his body was starting to cannibalize it's own tissues to power this process, to combat this the Goblins took their que from the muggles and set up an I.V drip with Nutrient potions and the healing potion for his scars running 24/7 when Harry woke up in 7 days he would be almost unrecognizable.

The sun was shining birds chirping and in the massive golden 4 poster bed while everyone in London was freaking out over Harry Potter losing his magic or so they thought, the object of all their worries just woke up he sat up in bed and went to get out of bed and felt something pull at his arm and noticed a needle and a tube sticking out going to an IV bag. "Dobby!" The excitable elf appeared.

"The Great Master Harry Potter sir is awake!!!!" Screamed Dobby "What can I do for the great master Harry Potter sir?"

"Well Dobby first of all can you get this Tube out second can you get me some breakfast I'm thinking Cinnamon Oatmeal with Apples and some mixed fruits, maybe some yogurt and a danish ohhh maybe a Bagel hmmm and some eggs to over easy and toast" Harry started rattling off food before stopping "and Dobby you've been calling me Master Harry Potter sir for days now and honestly we are friends you're not my servant but my friend and helper so just call me Harry okay Dobby?" Dobby listen to Harry speak wide eyed before hugging him "Thank you Master Harry sir I'll be right back" said the elf before popping away to make breakfast while Harry went to shower but stopped to look in the Mirror and almost Feinted, he was easily 6'2 now 225lbs and more muscled than he'd ever been his eyes were even brighter now and his hair longer but still messy as always his scar was gone and so were all the others he was a new man.

Dobby came back with breakfast and sat it down with the return letter from his Godfather next to it. The food was finished and then he went to read the letter.

_Dear, Progslett _

_I heard about what happened with the Goblet and not having magic must be a real shock, I couldn't imagine but I love you and I always will as if you were my own son that being said I have had this letter made into a portkey for the Black Isle in the Bahamas the activation phrase is the same as the map. Hopefully we will see you soon and you can teach us some Muggle things to do and we can finally get to spend some time together and have some fun._

_From, your Dogfather _

_P.s I thought about sending it with Love instead of from but I figured that was to girly for such a Rugged man as myself see you soon._

After that Harry got up and packed his stuff and shouted "I solumbly swear I'm up to no good!" And with that he vanished and reappeared on a vast beach with crystal clear water all around palm trees and sand as far as the eye could see. He placed his wand to his throat and cast _sonorous _"Padfoot!!!" He screamed before being pounced on by a large black dog, that turned back into a raggedy looking man "You can still do magic Harry? I thought you lost it" asked the older man.

"Well to put it simply there was piece of old Voldys soul in my scar the Goblet took that and didn't even touch my core when it tried between the piece of snakeface and half of my core it couldn't take it and backfired removing the Block Dumbassdore placed on my core so now I can not only do magic but it's so much easier now" said the Teen "Oh and I'm Lord Potter now and Peverell and Gryffindor and Heir black as you know and Heir Flamel somehow and I don't know how that is but I am so I've been busy since I left Hogwarts and I was hoping you and Remus might privately teach me instead if I get anywhere near the headmaster I might pop and blow up all of England, I figured I'd take the ICW exams instead and maybe with private tutoring and unlimited practice I might be able to get them done and a Mastery maybe but I won't go back there" then teen asked hopefully

"Sure thing Pup but what is with all this animosity towards Dumbledore and I'll send a letter to Moony and have him come out and we can set it up from there I'll show you to your room and you can explain to me what's going on" the aging man said.

With that the pair walked off towards the house to settle in.

**Chapter 1 end **


	2. Chapter2:TheIsland

**Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling sadly that honor doesn't belong to me.**

———————————————————————-

**Chapter 2: Training and discoveries**

Harry as Sirius made their way towards the house to sit down and talk and after Harry had explained all about Dumbledore they started to has out their tutoring. "Well Harry I know you said you wanted us to teach you and wanted to lie low for a while while everyone thinks your magic is lost and that's understandable but what are your long term plans? You can't hide forever you know Pup?" Padfoot asked.

"Well I was thinking about some things when I was at the vineyard and I'm thinking I work with you guys until my N.E.W.T's are complete after that I was thinking of applying for study at a few of the Wizarding Universities that seem to be popular everywhere other than England, I had Dobby bring me information and I was considering the Merlin Academy of Magic in Alaska, the LeFay school of sorcery In Canada or Meritime intstitute of magical combat which is situated on the port in Autralia and trains the best ICW Hitwizards of the future also The Arctic Academy of Magyk in Antarctica came to mind the LeFay school focuses on Dark and Grey magic and combat magic the Metin Academy is focused on Light magic, healing and warding, the Meritime Academy is mainly Battle Magic and the Arctic Academy is kind of a toss up they offer masters course in just about everything more of a jack of all trades master of none type deal." Spoke the teen much to Sirius's astonishment

"You want to achieve your mastery? That's amazing Pup id be ecstatic to help Remus should be here in a few days we can get started and as long as we are here your continued use of magic should be easy to conceal we can take as much time as you need to get you up to snuff now which subjects did you want to learn because if Remus or I can't teach you then we can get Tutors and swear then to loyalty oaths if need be?" Asked the aging man

"Well I was thinking Transfiguration, DADA, Charms, Potions, Runes, Arithmancy and COMC to start but I read the ICW has other courses I think I'd like to take my exams for as well Dueling, Politics/Law, Echanting, Alchemy, Rituals, Blood Magic, Dark Magic, Magical Languages, Muggle Languages, Mind Magic's pretty much I'd like to take everything." Harry said aloud with his hand on his chin.

"Um Okay then Pup we will have to get you Tutors for some of those but we can make it happen though I'm not sure why you'd want to learn Dark Magic I will choose to trust you, you do know Magical Languages requires you to speak 5 different dialects to get your O.W.L's and 7 for your N.E.W.T's it's a little crazy and why most people don't take the ICW tests they're way more difficult" Spoke Padfoot.

"I know Pads I already speak Parseltongue I checked and it counted I figured I'd learn Gobledygook, Elvin, Mermish, and old Centaurian I know most of them speak English now but I figure knowing the old language can't hurt" he said. Before the two of them settled in for the next few days to wait on Remus before starting their training.

———————————————————————-

**Training months 1-6**

The first month was the worst by far Sirius was going mad bringing in Tutors from all over the globe swearing them to oaths and finding room for them in the black properties was tough but Harry having classes pretty much 24/7 was the worst part aside from the overcrowding. By the end of month 1 through a proper diet and more physical activity he continued to grow in height and strength both physically and magically, he was at 5th years level in his core subjects and the rest he was around 2nd year level and progressing slowly. By the time the 3rd month came he was nearing the end of 5th year material in his core subjects and still slowly progressing with the rest. During the 5th month however for whatever reason it seemed to click and he soared through his core subjects easily far beyond NEWT level and so the Tutors left and he focused purely on the electives even opting to get an Etiquette tutor as well realizing he was a lord he should know it all he had finally reached 3rd year level in all his other studies and was continuing to improve while begginimg work on his Animagus training through a different method, you see he had managed to read through a good chunk of the Potter library and found a book written by Goodrick Gryffindor that explained the types of animagus transformations, one being the type used by Mcgonagal and by Sirius based on Transfiguration and in that sense you only gained benefits of the animal when you left part of yourself transfigured like if Sirius wanted enhanced smell he'd have to leave the internal part of his nose dog like when turning back, alternatively there was a way to do it through Occlumency which is almost similar to the Werewolf transformation you find your inner animal and you merge with it in this sense you gain several benefits from the animal but it takes much longer to do and he was only on step 3 of 6 which was finding his animal which strangely happened to be a chimera a magic creature known to be the one of the most deadly alive his consisting of a lions head with a juvenile Basilisk as the tail and Gryffin's wings the next step was bonding with the animal and then fully accepting eachother and merging then the final step transforming. All in all those 6 months were probably the most productive he has ever had.

———————————————————————-

**X marks the spot **

About 10 months into their time on the island Harry had finally gotten to the final step of his Animagus transformation, he had managed to get up to OWL level in all his elective courses and had gotten to the point where he was at the level of a U-17 dueling champion he was doing well. Today however was a Sunday his one day off every week and he was wondering through the jungles on the island until he found a weird plinth one that had the Black family crest on it and was filled with water "weird I this seems like it was for some sort of ritual maybe I'm not sure maybe blood is needed Sirius said my Grandmother was a Black so I should be fine to try this out" he mused aloud before dropping his blood in the plinth a flash was seen and out came a stone with a hand shaped indent in it and Harry placed his hand inside it and it got stuck and started draining his magic "BLOODY HELL! This is stupid why the hell did you do this Harry Potty god damn Gryffindor personality always charging ahead" he kept going on and on for what felt like forever until his hand was let free and a cave shimmered into view a cave with a Black Flag and a skull and crossbones painted on it underneath a big red X "well I guess x marks the spot eh let's go have a look" he said to no one in particular and began strolling through the cave until he found a door at the back he placed his hand on the nob it pricked his finger and then opened up. He walked in and saw a man at a desk listening to music sitting by a bookshelf off to the side of a cave a huge cave, the man heard him And turned around he stared for what felt like forever like he was going insane the man looked like a short haired Sirius with a Goatee "Sirius? I thought I left you back at the house to go exploring?" Asked the teen hesitantly.

"Sirius? Wait Sirius is here on the island? And who the hell are you I'm Regulus Arcturus Black and this is my families island ..." he began to put the pieces together "Aunt Dorea" he muttered "That must mean you're Harry Potter the Mutts godson and my cousin how do you do Harry my name as I said is Regulus brother to you're idiot godfather and former death eater turned traitor to that disgusting bastard called the dark lord I've been hiding here ever since." Reg said while spreading his arms and pointing around in a very grand manner.

"Um Regulus where the hell is here?" Asked the teen

"Why Blackbeard's cave of course Blackbeard was an actual Black he married into the family he was named Edward Kenway before he married into the family and changed it he was a wizard and so were his crew, after he finally got married to his wife who was an enchantress they enchanted his ship the Queen Anne's revenge and traveled the world collecting rare tomes and artifacts as well as wealth he had gathered quite a bit of influence and power in the world and as such the Lord named him Heir the rest of the family didn't like an outsider with the title so they fought over it he ultimately won but it took a lot out of him so he moved all of his possessions here rare books gold all of it and sealed it down to hide it from the traitorous ones in the family, he set up the protections to only allow those with pure intentions to come in now don't misunderstand me not pure magic it doesn't care if it's Dark or Light or grey now just your intention and what you would do with all this so seeing as you found this place I'd say you're a good lad so what can I do for you?" Regulus asked being done with his rant.

"Well I've been here for almost a year..." with that he explained Hogwarts so far, he explained Sirius escaping and he explained Wormtail and the Tournament and the Goblet and his Tutoring he's going through now and his plan to take his ICW OWL's and NEWT's in on more year around the time that would mark the end of his 5th year at Hogwarts and how he would apply for his mastery. Through all of this Regulus sat there marveling at the boy after all he went through he was still this driven and proud and he had no quit in him whatsoever he had to help this boy somehow to end this war once and for all. "I'll tell you what kid this place has a special ward on it to distort time in a way once activated at the ward stone 1 hour in here is 1 day out there if you can think of an excuse write a letter to your godfather that you'll be back in 14 days we will activate the ward and I'll teach you all I know and together we can go through all the knowledge that's in this cave and see what we can accomplish there is books from ancient times in long since dead cities Tomes lost to the world for generations, Rituals and spells that haven't been performed in a long time books from Greece, Turkey, China, Japan, Spain, France and Africa there's curses and jinxes healing spells wards and rituals there is everything you can want to gether we spend the next 2 weeks under the time distortion it'll be almost 1 year in here and we will learn as much as we can after that we leave together and I'll help you and Siri stop the snake faced bastard and the Twinkly eyed menace so you can live your life and live it your way, hows that sound kid?" Regulus asked

"That sounds amazing that is if you take an oath not to betray us you did say you used to be a death eater after all you know constant vigilance and all that oh and don't call me kid call me Harry" the Teen spoke strongly while holding out his hand "Well then you can call me Reggie only my friends call me that and I feel like we will get along" he said smirking before he summoned Kreature to witness the unbreakable vow and act as a binder for them in which Regulus sweared on his life and magic to not betray Harry, Sirius or Remus or anyone close to Harry so long as he lives. With that Harry came up with a business deal and told Sirius he'd be away for 2 weeks and sent the letter along and then they sent Kreture to stock up on food before locking themselves in and getting to work.

———————————————————————-

**2 weeks later outside Blackbeard's Cave **

The time In the cave had been productive and quite the bonding experience for the two males they were now almost as close as him and Sirius, where as Sirius was flamboyant and wacky with his perverse sense of humor, Regulus had a very dry sarcastic sense of humor through all that time they spent together he had learned a lot about himself and cane to several revelations one such revelation was that he needed to accept his fame from the time he was born he has never been normal and after beating the dark wanker and dumbles he would be even more famous so he had to accept it, the next of which was that he couldn't keep people at arms length if they wanted to stand by you than let them it's their choice at the end of the day what they do, that particular revelation had led him to realizing he had fancied someone all this time but not said anything because he was afraid of getting her in danger and he vowed to write her a letter when he left the safety of the cave. The two males have completed several rituals in the first few weeks one for reflexes and speed another for strength and stamina and one for another core increase the last one being healing, after that they had stumbled upon a book about ancient Egyptian warriors who used runic tattoos to augment their abilities and they had discovered if they use blood of certain magical creatures in the ink they could further the benefits so one night after having a house elf get them a tattoo machine which they then charmed and placed runes on to work around magic and be able to handle the new ink which was a combo of Basilisk blood, dragons blood and Phoenix tears with magical tattoo ink to bind it all together once they finished they added the rune sets to each of them one was the Pharo set which consisted of increased mind defenses and slowed aging and increased resistance to physical and magical attacks, the next was the ArchMage set which magnified his magical power and potency by a factor of 7 the next was the warlord set which increased his vision, and his reaction time even further but the best part was it also redirected all the wasted vitamins and calories from food that would normally be expelled as waste and would burn them to increase his healing speed as well as his strength he now had rune sets tattooed on his neck, shoulders and spin as well as his chest after that was done they began studying battle magic of other cultures as well as dark magic and wards his biggest improvement though was once he had found a tome on Parselmagic from India and realized he can cast any spell with it and it will amplify it by 3x, after learning that he began to learn the unforgivables not because he wanted to use them but because he wanted to truly understand them to maybe find counters for them finally his final breakthrough was when he realized he could cast them and Fiendfyre with parseltongue to varying degrees of success with the Imperius it became virtually unbreakable by any means that he could discern, with the cruciatus the pain was amplified by several degrees and with the killing curse there wasn't much change but with Fiendfyre was the biggest difference he was able to control it so much easier when cast in the snake Language he had no idea why but he had his theories and right before he left he had discovered he could cast parsel spells silently in his mind as long as he channeled the magic the same way he would when speaking it out loud, all and all he would say he was now more than a match for all but maybe the Dark lord himself and Dumbles but he was fast approaching their level.

He picked up his letter he had written and gave it a once over before leaving.

_Dear, Susan _

_I know we don't really know eachother and I know that you and everyone else has be against me in the past, but for some reason I still find myself drawn to you over the last several months while recouperating from my mishap with the Goblet of Fire and regaining my magic... yes you heard me right I still have magic I have done a lot of thinking about a lot of things in my life, what I want from it and who I want in it and I have come to the conclusion that I want you in it. I want to get to know you and be friends and maybe more one day I had hoped it could start at writing back and forth and see what happens from there._

_With Love, Lord HJ Potter and a few more I'd rather not write about._

_"I solumly swear I am up to no good!" _

He put that letter into an evelope before deciding to send one to the twins and Hermione, Ron and Neville who had been supposed to grow up with him then he called for Hedwig "Sorry Girl I know I haven't given you much attention since we have been here but I do have work for you hopefully that'll make up for it a little, I need you to drop these to Susan Bones, Ron and the twins as well as Hermione and Neville can you do that girl?" She hooted at him and gave a bit of a huff and flew off with the letters with a seeming attitude with him for having been forgotten for so long. "Alrite Reggie lets go find the mangy Mutt and give him a shock of a lifetime" the two men smiled almost predatory smiles at the thought of pranking the Marauder. An hour later that had strolled across the island and came across the Black property it was still early and Sirius wasn't up so Regulus and Harry sat at the table both newspaper in hand while the elves made breakfast, some time later Sirius came down to see two people reading and drinking coffee at the table one being his Godson who had some new ink it seemed but in his groggy mind he wandered over to the table when the other man dropped his newspaper "Morning Siri" "Morning Reggie" Sirius mumbled out while rubbing his eyes and getting coffee he finally took a sip and his sleep addled brain began to wake when he spit it out and spun on his heel drawing his wand "Reggie? You're dead so why am I seeing you now? And wait why are you with Harry what's going on why is there a death eater that's supposed to be dead in my kitchen?" The two at the table laughed so hard they were In tears "Relax Padfoot I've been with Uncle Reggie the last two weeks it seems he faked his death to get away from serving a dark lord he had found to be far more twisted than he thought possible I found him in Blackbeard's cave we have been under time dilation so I've spent about a year with the man he seems to have realized a lot of his Biggoted beliefs were wrong and moved on he had already found a way to remove his mark before I arrived we spent a lot of time training and performed a few rituals and gave eachother Runic Tattoos he's on our side so relax you got your brother back" said Harry after calming down and at that the two men hugged and began to reconnect while he wandered off to enjoy the beach and sunshine wondering when he'd hear back from his letters.

———————————————————————

**Hogwarts great hall **

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man he had been looking for Harry Potter for months the boy had lost his magic yes but the prophecy still remained and he just couldn't accept the possibility Neville was the child all along because that meant he might have been wrong all those years, he had been praying for some time now for an answer or a way to find him and bring him back under his control and use him magic or not to defeat the dark lord his prayers seemed to have been answered on this day as a beautiful snowy owl swooped down to deliver several letters. The extremely familiar snowy owl delivered letters to Ms. Granger the Weasley twins and Ronald and surprisingly Susan Bones the owl immediately left as if it was ordered to do so to avoid a tracking charm, _"Blasted bird well at least I can read the letters"_ he thought so then he moved from the staff table to try and catch a peak but all he saw was squiggles odd he thought "Miss Granger May I ask who that letter is from and what it says" he asked in his best Grandfatherly voice "It's from Harry headmaster he says he's lxjdueolnbsfhhdka" she covered her mouth after just blurting our random sounds breathed and tried again "He said he's Kshdkkwixb" she huffed "Sorry Headmaster it seems they're charmed somehow to prevent us from speaking of what he wrote. The headmaster again thought for a second "_Good it seems somehow the boy has recovered his magic but the complexity of a charm like this is nothing to sneeze at so he's improving to that's not good if he's learning on his own and getting stronger I won't be able to control him much longer and he won't be able to die for the GREATER GOOD" _Miss Granger can I borrow this and the other letters from the weasleys if you don't mind to examine them I worry Harry might be in trouble and maybe if I can break the charms I can figure out where he is and go get him" he said doing his best to sound caring "Sure headmaster here Ron, Forge, Gred the headmaster wants to see our letters" so they handed him the letters which promptly pricked his thumb and upon realizing it was the old fools magical signature they set fire and turned to dust "_He is really improving to weave that into the other charms and then enchant the letter in such a way as to take a sample of blood and magic to determine who it is this isn't good at all when I find him I'm going to have to Obliviate all of this knowledge or he will be out of control and it wouldn't do good for someone as powerful as he is to not be under control" _with that he turned and made for Miss Bones wanting to try again figuring maybe if he didn't touch it he'd have a chance.

Over at Susan's table she got the letter her finger was pricked and the letter opened she read it confused as to why he would even want to write her but figuring what's the harm she decided to write back I mean he was kinda cute when he left maybe by now he's gotten even cuter so she went to get up and head back to write the letter when she was stopped. "Miss Bones I am going to need to confiscate that letter for your own safety so give it to me" he attempted to sound concerned as he said as such. "No headmaster I do not believe this letter or who wrote me is any of your business and they definitely aren't dangerous in any way if you continue to press the issue I'll contact my aunt now good evening" she said as she stormed passed Dumbledore and ran for her room after she finished writing she heard tapping and looked out her window to see Hedwig waiting "Hey Girl I thought you left here's the letter back and some water and treats" she gave the owl what she said ruffled her feathers and left preparing to be questioned by her housemates who recognized the owl.

———————————————————————

**Back on the island a week later **

Hedwig swooped down to drop off the only letter that got a response at breakfast a letter which Harry opened gratefully and with much enthusiasm.

_Dear, Harry _

_I must say I'm surprised you wrote me of all people aside from being occasional Herbology partners we haven't talked much, that doesn't mean however that'd I'd mind starting your friends Ron and Hermione tended to keep everyone else away that wanted to try and talk to you. Speaking of them they handed your letters you sent them to the headmaster immediately and considering they burst into flames when he touched them (Nice bit of enchanting by the way) I figured you'd rather he didn't get mine so I told him to sod off. _

_Now i know you said you wanted to get to know me and maybe be friends or more and I have to say that was very forward of you especially considering how shy you always seemed, none the less I'm willing to try and get to know eachother and see how it goes and in the interest of that here's the basics my name is Susan Katherine Bones my middle name comes from my grandmother, my favorite colors are Grey and Yellow, my birthday is August 10th of the same year as you and Neville, I love to swim and ride horses and at some point I want to be either a solicitor or an Auror they run in the family. How about you let me know a little more about you in your response and I'm not sure if you're going to come back to England any time soon but I'd love to hang out in person if you did._

_Your Friend, Susan Bones _

_Heiress is the most ancient and nobel house Bones _

Harry was jumping for joy and quickly wrote back attached it to Hedwig and told her to bring it to Susan when she rested some more. Over the next 2 months Harry continued to learn and train and finally he felt it was time to take his OWLs and his NEETs he scheduled them at the ICW headquarters in Bulgaria and was planning to stay with Victor for a few days and fly a bit before he took all the exams at once over the course of the week.

———————————————————————-

**Black island 4 months later **

Harry and Susan had grown closer and he was excitedly waiting for another letter but that wasn't what he got right now no a different unfamiliar owl followed by 4 others dropped off letters. The first one he opened was his owl results skimming to the grades he noticed he had all 0's and the same on his NEWTs he was surprised however to find that his Dueling, Charms, Dark Arts and more importantly his Transfiguration were the highest seen in many years which brings us to the other owls he hadn't applied to any master programs yet so he was confused opening the first letter he was stunned.

_To, Mr Harry Potter _

_We would like to congratulate you on receiving the highest grade on the ICW Transfiguration OWL and NEWT exam since our very grandmaster some 135 years ago. That being said we wanted to extend you an invitation to train under our Grand Master here at the guild if you would like to accept please send us an owl saying as such so we can set up a portkey. Grandmaster Odinson sends his regards._

_From, Rodger Thibedou _

_Master Transfiguration and Assistant Recruitment head for the guild_

The other owls were a similar offer from both the charms and dark arts guilds having his interest piqued and knowing that these people were the best of the best far better than any of the school cookie cutter masters programs he had considered applying to he hurried and penned responses to the guilds asking if there was a way to attend all 3, after some time they had worked out how considering he would be training directly under the Grandmaster at the Transfiguration guild he'd attend there in person and train both the charms and dark arts guilds offered correspondence courses to him however he would have to come in person for all practical portions and for projects which had been arranged. He would be starting in 3 months time and he was ecstatic with this kind of training the dork lord wouldn't stand a chance.

**Chapter end **


End file.
